Raisins
by FigTreeofyourImagination
Summary: When it comes to making something for a science fair, it's a really bad idea to count on two hedgehogs, an echidna, and a fox to make something that won't blow up in your face.


Good Lord, I'm not dead!

That's right, folks, I haven't forgotten you. Sorry for the extreme hiatus, I was wrapped up like nothing for these pas few months. First, there was Christmas, then there was midterms, then finals, then I got myself into a comicking competition that's not a competition anymore (I was doing pretty good too, top three, and there was a lot of great artists competing. I had the biggest ass for a character, and poeple loved and hated the freak for it, it was fantastic). And that is still going, so that chews up a lot of my time otherwise from work.

Anyway, here's a short for you all, done in the spirit of "In Thirteens" and "Puft-Wheat Invasion" in that it's dumb, pointless, and makes no sense whatsoever. Hopefully my immensely flawed sense of humour has survived all the chaos thise past while intact, and it makes you all laugh at least a little.

Disclaimers: Sonic and his nasty pals all belong to Yuji Naka and the Sonic Team.

But: everything else is mine. Including the nasty raisins.

**Be aware, this is not for Sonic purists. So please stop telling me how much you do not like how I write the characters. As much as you are entitled to your opinion it is very disrespectful to whine at someone when you have not even read the story or know the background of the fan-series it is involved in, or jump to conclusions when you have not even read the whole fic. If you do not like how I portray the characters then please go read something else, and unless you hve something constructive to say, please do not burden my inbox with complaints.**

Comes after "Iron Maiden" and before "Worth a Thousand Words". It's AU for you people that can't tell within the first two paragraphs. Constructive crit and whatnot is more than welcome and highly appreciated. Though flames will be ignored. Rated for language, and general wierd.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

RAISINS

You could always tell when it was morning in the house, as at six sharp a rancorous round of happy squeals would rock the place from top to bottom, rousing the most unlikely quartet of characters to start their day.

Sonic came slogging out of his room in a grouchy mood, like he always did. Shadow came preening out of his much smaller room, like he always did. Knuckles literally fell out of his room, but not before walking straight into his door, like he always did. Still in his housecoat, Sonic served the fourth member of their unhappy party his breakfast to get him to shut up, before plopping himself at the table and scowling at the far wall, which held a window over the sink to offer a rather nice view of the opposite street to frown at. He glared at his across-the-street neighbours as they skipped about all happy-like. The hedgehog hated his neighbours, but that was no small secret. The local brat-containers kept their spawn well away from his lawn, as the last time the Brownies and Cubs came by with cookies, the hog's green had promptly swallowed them.

It had taken a near four hours of negotiations (from the ISID) and threats (from Sonic) to get the children back out. They never came by again, much to Shadow's disappointment. He claimed to like their cookies.

So he just scowled, looking generally ugly.

With Knuckles wobbling his way behind him, Shadow came skipping downstairs. "Good morning, sibling!" he called, making the bluer of them squint at nothing in vehemence. Knuckles rolled down the last few steps to the main floor and fell asleep there, half his torso at an odd incline.

Tails came rocketing in from the living room dressed in Gummy-Bear pyjamas, an empty cereal bowl in his hands and a somewhat dry spoon stuck to the fur on his head. "Good morning, Tails!" greeted Shadow.

"I'm watching TV!" the freak said loudly. Before he could rocket away, the black and red hog yanked the rebel spoon from his cranial fur, taking a fair chunk of golden fluff with it with a ripping noise. This didn't phase the two-tailed fox at all, who just hobbled up to his eternal babysitter and tapped him obtrusively on the side of the head.

"What, freak?" was the customary growl.

"I have a science fair!" he shouted.

"That's great." And Sonic's end of the conversation ended there.

"When is it, Tails?" asked Shadow, making himself tea.

"Tomorrow!" the freak squealed. He started to poke the blue hedgehog again. "I have to make something!" he yelled at him.

Sonic's bleary gaze meandered to glare at the golden freak of nature, who was still smiling like an idiot. "And when were you told to make this?" he questioned darkly.

"In April!"

Knuckles made a loud snoring noise, and Sonic groaned. "It's June! There's three weeks of school left, and you didn't think to tell us earlier?" he interrogated.

Tails just smiled and continued to poke his babysitter, finding immense enjoyment in it on some infantile level.

"Well whatever. You'll fail science and have to do it again next year," dismissed the azure animal.

Shadow clucked from the counter. "Now, now, sibling, we can't do that," he chided. "This is Tails' education, we should help him with the fair."

"Screw that!" retorted Sonic, still being poked by the menace in pyjamas. "I'm not expending energy on some useless project that the freak wasn't able to think about until the last minute. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what?" pressured the other, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic pouted in his chair. "I don't have to tell you," he defended lamely. "Go stick your ugly nose somewhere else."

"You have no excuse not to help."

Tails, getting tired pf his current game, ran and launched himself at the sleeping echidna. There was a loud squeal and a crash. "ARMAGEDDON!" shrieked the scarlet mammal as he was brutally shaken awake.

"Clamp it, you dumb leech," said Sonic to Shadow, ignoring the squeals from the main stairwell. "As if you know anything about science projects. I doubt you could turn on a coffee maker without looking at the manual."

Shadow turned up his nose and sipped his tea like a snob.

Knuckles came crawling in, looking a little shaken. Shadow moved over for him to let the echidna make himself some coffee to steady his nerves.

"Either way, it seems as though Tails is going to need some help with his project," stated the bi-toned hog.

"Feh. He can fail for all I care," grumbled the hog of the house.

"What project?" asked Knuckles, the maker steaming.

"Apparently the freak has a science fair tomorrow and he has neglected to make something. My moronic brother thinks we should help him."

"It's not like we couldn't… _make_ something for him," said Shadow into the mug of tea. Sonic snorted to himself. "It would take not even a second, brother."

Knuckles eyed the two of them. Having lived with them for long enough, he knew what the term 'make' meant to these two. "That would be cheating," he said.

"As if the judges would be able to tell the difference between something summoned and something handmade," scoffed Sonic. "The only thing that would tip them off would be that it would actually _look_ like something and _work_."

"Maybe Tails has an idea already and he just needs to put it together, no oogy-boogy interventions needed," he tried. He called to the fox, who had re-migrated to the living room, where the TV was. "Tails, do you have an idea for your science project?"

"He doesn't have one," hissed the angry hog.

There was a spell of silence.

Then: "No!" from the freak.

Sonic smirked. "Told you."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Knuckles defended, pouring himself a cup of black caffeine.

"Get in here, freak!" shouted Sonic from his chair, still in his housecoat.

Tails skipped in.

"You're going to have to think of a project right now so we can make it and get this crap over with."

"Oh, had a change of heart?" piped his brother.

Sonic scowled at him. "_No_. I just wanted you to shut your face about it, though that idea has apparently failed."

Shadow glared at him.

"So, freak, think of something," he demanded.

Tails just stood there for a fair while. "I like raisins," he said at length.

"So?"

"RAISINS!" he squealed. "I WANNA DO A THING ON RAISINS!!"

Sonic pinched the pace between his eyes as his brother snorted into his tea. "Go watch TV," ordered the hog. The fox promptly vanished.

"Well, that will make for an interesting project," commented the black and red hedgehog.

"I'm going to donate that fox to science one day…"

"Maybe 'World's Biggest Raisin'…"

"Either that or I'll burry him alive…"

"Or 'Effects of the Raisin as a Substitute for Prunes'…" Sonic passed him an awkward glance. Shadow just shrugged. "Could work," was all he said.

The blue hog shook his head. One day… one day… "We can fetch him a giant raisin or something. Bang, there's his project. We'll just make something up on how he grew it. We'll ask green-fingers Eggman for some good cover-ups."

Shadow 'tch'-ed at him. "Someone will notice their giant raisin is missing from their garden, brother."

"So?"

Knuckles pulled his nose out of his coffee. "You don't grow raisins, guys," he said pointedly. They both gave him a shrewd glance. "Really, you get them from grapes. You like, sundry them. Or something. Make them shrivel up and be less… crunchy. And round."

Shadow hummed. "Really? Well, that's something I didn't know."

Sonic waved an arm at the red echidna. "That's a real load. Horse-bollocks!" he rejected. "I've seen raisins grow on trees, they don't come from grapes."

"I think you mean you saw _prunes_, brother. Prunes grow on trees, not grapes."

"No. Raisins. They were big ugly raisins. I never said they were grapes."

"Sibling--"

"Raisins, you idiot! No ifs, ands, or buts!" And the conversation ended there.

Knuckles managed to ignore the short bout between the twins, looking over to find a neatly packaged box of the same materials they were arguing over hardly an inch from his coffee maker. He picked it up absently. 'Kalifornea Raisins' was printed on the front with a crazy-looking lumberjack under them. He turned it over out of habit to see what the ingredients were. "Ingredients," he said to himself, "Kalifornea raisins." He frowned at nothing. That didn't make a whole lot of sense. How can the title of the food be the only ingredient? Kalifornea was a small territory in the Neitherworld, he never knew they produced raisins. Oddly enough, there was an expiration date on the box too, and it was set at tomorrow. Since when did a box of raisins have an expiration date?

"What are you blithering about now, anteater?" interrogated the blue hog, the bags under his eyes slowly diminishing.

Knuckles didn't look away from the little box of cardboard. "It's these Kalifornea Raisins, the ones we get from the store," he explained. "The ingredients say that… well, the only ingredient is Kalifornia raisins."

Sonic squinted at nothing. "And your point is?"

"Well, I just find it curious, is all," he defended.

"Here, give me that box." The box exchanged hands via a quick toss. The box was swiftly torn open and the contents dumped. "Well, there's your explanation," he said simply. "The only thing _in this box_, is raisins, which we assume are from Kalifornea." Knuckles scowled at him and returned to his coffee, mumbling something under his breath. "I'm surrounded by idiots and half-wits," Sonic said to himself, picking one of the tiny shrivelled 'fruits' up and peering at it suspiciously.

It was now six-thirty on a Sunday morning. So far nothing had really gone beyond the discovery of where raisins came from, and the argument based therein, but that was fine. Sonic was still scrutinising the raisins one by one, for a reason he kept to himself. Shadow was still sipping his tea, which should have been gone by now but was somehow still present in his mug. Knuckles was reading the news paper, to block out the odd sight of his landlord obsessing over the raisins he had found. And Tails was still glued in front of the television, not taking any further notice that his science project was due for the fair in under 24 hours.

It wasn't until seven that Sonic had gone through all forty or so of the fruitastic turds that he finally stopped staring at them like a jeweller. "I swear I've seen these before…" he said to himself, looking serious.

"I'm sure you've had raisins before, sibling," commented Shadow.

Sonic just gave his brother another glare from the bottom of his arguably non-existent soul.

A distinct humming from outside floated in from the window over the sink, which was partially open. Eggman was outside in his garden already. With good reason, the sun was out, it was a cool day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. On top of that, the annual flower show was coming up in a few weeks, the man was a regular contender, and he always won, with honours. Or at least he used to. He was a judge now, since there was nobody within the next few thousand miles that could grow a plant as good or as fabulous as him. Sonic immediately got up from his seat at the table. He still hadn't eaten anything. "Freak! We're going outside!" he shouted at Tails, who just squealed and came bounding out to the back door, the button-up bottom of his pyjamas having mysteriously come undone and flapping in his wind. "We're going to ask our only useful neighbour how to grow raisins," he finished, leaving his fraternal twin and his other permanent houseguest in the kitchen.

Huffing in being left behind, Shadow followed after him. Knuckles came too, muttering under his breath "You can't grow raisins."

Outside in the backyard was bright and happy, despite the early-morning presence of the blue hog and his violet too-big housecoat. The piece of comfort fabric was several times too big for him, but that had never stopped the temperamental creature from wearing it every morning until two in the afternoon. Tails came squealing out after him, his pyjama bottom still not done up and exposing his furry rump for the world to enjoy. He ran in circles as Sonic hauled himself to his white wooden stake fence, where on the other side the quartet's fantasy-game foe was tending to his immensely lush garden of innumerable plants. He didn't look up from his work from the noise, he had gotten used to the racket years ago.

Sonic stood under the fence, much too short to look over the top. The other two inhabitants of his nutty house ambled behind him. "Eggman!" called from his unlofy position on his flat, undecorated yard. There used to be a tree there once, but he had brutally removed it after it had allegedly insulted him to his face. There was a black smear where it had once stood now. No grass dared to grow there.

In a half-second a round face spotted with a set of round reflective glasses, a red nose, and orange whiskers that could put any cat to shame, appeared over the fence. "Hello?" The man was as bald as a cue-ball but that never seemed to bother him. The rest of him was as round as his head, but that had never stopped him either. "Oh, it's you, Sonic." He adjusted his glasses that looked too much like a set of robotic eyes. "What can I do for you today?"

Tails shrieked and spun in the background like he generally did when he was outside. Sonic paid him no heed. "The freak has a science fair project due tomorrow that he has happily just informed me of, and it apparently involves raisins." Shadow and Knuckles walked up to stand behind him. "Do you know how to grow raisins?" he asked the man on the other side of the fence.

Eggman looked contemplative. "That sounds like a pickle there, neighbour," he said. "But you can't grow raisins, I'm afraid. You need to grow grapes first."

"See," said Knuckles softly.

Sonic whirled on the echidna. "I didn't ask for your input, you dumb animal, now clamp it!" Knuckles scowled and rolled his eyes. Tails screamed some more in some far corner of the yard, acting like Tarzan, but without the trees and apes.

"But the real snag is," continued Eggman, "Is that I'm sure you can't grow a full vine of good grapes in one day to make good raisins."

"That doesn't matter," said Sonic indifferently. "We'll figure it out. Is there a record for 'Biggest Raisin'?"

The man was silent a moment. "Er, no. I don't think so."

"Good." He spun on his heel and headed back for his house. "Get inside, freak, we're growing a big raisin!"

Knuckles just shook his head and followed after. Shadow gave a friendly wave to their puzzled neighbour before doing the same. Eggman eventually overcame his confusion, remembering pointedly that his neighbours weren't exactly normal anyways, and went back to his green-finger business.

Inside, Sonic more or less stormed back to the kitchen, where the raisins remained untouched on the table.

"Did you not hear the man, Sonic?" questioned his brother. "Eggman said you can't grow raisins."

"Do you honestly think I care? No! Now shut yourself!" He grabbed the largest of the spilled raisins on the table, eyeing it a second time with suspicion. "We're using this one!" he announced obnoxiously. Knuckles just shook his head again and headed for the living room, daily news in hand. Sonic glowered at him. "Where the hell are you going, echidna?" he demanded.

"The living room," he replied, still walking. "I have no intensions of participating in whatever doomsday project you have going now."

"Get your lily-livered ass back out here!" shouted the blue hedgehog after him. "You started this mess with your stupid box of shrivelled turds! So you can help finish it!"

The echidna was in the living room. "What?! I didn't start anything! I saw the box, and you took it!"

"Exactly!" he stated matter-of-factly. "It was your box of Kalifornea crap, so fess-up and get over here!"

There was, ultimately, no arguing with an ageless, temperamental, unnaturally pigmented animal like Sonic, so the red echidna dredged himself back to the kitchen, not at all happy about being forced to work with a puny raisin for the rest of his Sunday when he could be relaxing.

Shadow would have left, but his nasty brother reminded him that it was his idea to have a project on a 'biggest raisin', so he had to stay too. Tails was along for the ride.

So, with everyone equally miserable, save Tails, who thought everything was just ducky, the four swiftly found themselves back outside, but on the front lawn this time. Sonic placed his chosen raisin in the middle of the expanse that was his front yard. "Now, we're going to make this thing grow."

Knuckles wanted to go back inside. He could tell that their other neighbours were probably staring at them from inside their own houses, despite the fence that surrounded the hedgehog's huge white abode, wondering what kind of events would take place today. "It's a dead fruit, Sonic. You can't make a dead fruit grow anymore than it has."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" questioned the azure hog. "No. So shut up."

The red echidna was once again wishing his life had some level of normalcy in it. What would he tell his parents when he finally went utterly loopy? He had never wrote to them about the antics that went on in Sonic's house, not did he ever mention his landlord in any form of detail. Granted that made his letters to home very bland, but he very much wished his life was so uninteresting. Living with Sonic and his twin was a real burden in and of itself.

Sonic studied the raisin on the ground. "Right. Now, Knuckles, go and grab some grass, a good handful of it, and come back here."

"…Grass?"

"Yes, you ninny, _grass_. From the lawn." The scarlet mammal sighed and walked off to some random plot on the yard to tear up sod. Sonic motion to his brother, telling him to stand on the other side of the raisin. "You and me are going to do the Gardener's Chant, _sibling_. Only we're going to raise the obloctives by a semi-tone and the wivers by three."

Shadow smirked to himself. "Oh, our cantankerous auntie would be so proud."

"She wasn't our aunt."

"Keep lying to yourself and maybe the history books will change." He received a scowl from his brother.

So a low chant of sorts started from the front lawn, odd-sounding in every sense of the word. Knuckles came back with his grass, hoping this would be done soon. His public image was probably already as jaded as Sonic's no thanks to the simple fact that he lived with the crazy hedgehog. He stood by the pair and waited, a relatively sour look on his face. His feet were slowly getting cold, no thanks to the fact that he wasn't actually wearing shoes on his feet this morning. Sonic eventually motioned to him, still chanting that weird chant, telling him wordlessly that he needed to sprinkle the grass blades he had ripped from the lawn over the innocent raisin on the ground.

Repressing a sigh, he did as he was not-entirely told. He held his gloved hand out over the space above the single raisin, letting the shredded grass-bits fall in a sprinkle-type way. The echidna was sure this was just going to end up burying the raisin, and then they would lose it and have to go back inside for another one and start this whole charade again.

However, he had forgotten that this was the Macabre Twins he was talking about. Anything they did, happened. It occasionally didn't _work out_ the way it had been supposed to, but that didn't matter. Thus, the unfortunate raisin was going to be getting its just desserts, instead of being part of one.

It took maybe ten seconds, not even. The puny raisin, hardly a speck of a terrible deer-dropping impersonator, became a monstrous, ten-foot, wrinkled, ugly, prune-coloured, scaled and nasty thing that looked as though it should have smelled awful but instead was very fruity. The effect was revolting.

Sonic looked up at his handiwork. "There. One giant raisin. Tails is totally prepared for the fair." Knuckles just gawked at the hideous thing.

Whatever children that had been playing in their front yards were very still and silent, staring across the road and over fences at the incredible blemish on the brothers' lawn.

It was the most odd thing to happen within the last two days. There was never a dull moment in this neighbourhood. Though most that lived there desperately wished otherwise.

Glowing with pride, Sonic strutted back into the house, his too-big housecoat dragging a load of grass bits and stray dirt clods after him. Shadow just walked away after him, while the red echidna just continued to stare uncomprehendingly at the massive _thing_ that was now a huge obstruction to everyone else's view for a fair ways. Wondering why a raisin would have such a scaly appearance, he eventually left, and the monument to chaotic school-intervention was left outside by itself.

The next day saw a rather slow procession of rolling the giant raisin to Tails' school, where it was, after getting away from the quartet on a slope and running over more than enough kiddie scooters and dolls, greeted with immense silence from the auditorium filled with snot-nosed children of various levels of possible intelligence. By eight, the raisin was rolled into a corner for display, with a few made-up growing notes and examples of regular raisins from the same box as yesterday on the presentation table for comparison.

Tails didn't really do a good job explaining his project, he was too often found away from his table, harassing the other children by being ignorant and picking his nose in a crowd and making sure everyone around him saw the gold he had found hidden in his nostrils.

"Is it just me, or does it look as though that thing has grown a bit more since yesterday?" posed Knuckles after the first hour of the fair. He couldn't stop staring at the hideous thing. He swore that there was a small ridge of spines going down the back of their raisin that hadn't been there before.

"It's just you," dismissed Sonic, who just stood there and served as a person-repellent. Shadow was busying himself with the normal raisins, which had been dumped into a small bowl. The four boxes that had been used all had been from the same provider, and had the same odd expiration date, which was now overdue by eight hours and counting.

The blue hog snorted to himself, and yet again took one of the raisins from the bowl and stared at it. After glaring at it for a while, still muttering "I've seen these before somewhere" to himself he put it back. Knuckles, after finally wrenching his gaze away from the grossly oversized raisin for more than ten minutes, considered his chances of being completely insane and emulated his landlord's actions, taking the same raisin he did, and examining it.

Much to his surprise, he saw a similar, tiny ridge of sorts along one side of the small dried fruit. Scratching his head he put it back. After two seconds he peered at two more. They both sported the ridge.

Knuckles was getting suspicious. He put the raisins back and took another look at the big raisin. The ridge was bigger, and had a definite row of animal spines along it. Since Sonic was busy being angry and unapproachable, the red anteater shuffled to stand with Shadow, who was enthralled with a student's display of Chaos Theory a few presentations away. "Er, Shadow, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The black and red hedgehog looked up. "What about? Is my sibling making an ass of himself again?"

"Uh, no. But I think for once his grouchiness is doing a good thing. I don't think we should let people near our raisin."

"Oh? Why?"

The echidna lead the other away from the crowds by the arm. "I don't think our raisin, the little ones too, is a fruit."

Shadow gave him an awkward look. "Meaning…?"

Knuckles pointed to their ugly masterpiece in the corner, where the ridge of spines was only just visible thanks to the gloom. "That," he said. "Raisins don't grow spine ridges. The little ones have them too. They didn't have that yesterday." Shadow's expression was suspicious. They both walked over to the display, where Knuckles furthered his point with the little fruits in the bowl.

"Do we still have the boxes?" asked the darker of the twins.

The boxes had all been thrown away, but after a quick dip in the trash when no one was looking, Knuckles brought back one of the Kalifornea Raisins boxes. The dark hedgehog took it and peered over it with a steadily darkening expression. His eyes widened when he saw the strange expiration date printed from the side. "I should have seen this earlier…" he said to himself.

"What? Why?"

"Kalifornea doesn't have the facilities for making raisins, their territory is infested with…" he trailed off with a fearful expression on his face. He gave a terrible glance at the echidna. "Oh dear…"

"What? _What?_" pressed Knuckles, his skin crawling.

Shadow put both hands to his head. "The Neitherworld doesn't sell fruit like this! Neitherworld Raisins are little--" There was a small squealing noise, making the three inhabitants look towards the bowl of raisins. They were popping. With a small spray of greenish goo each tiny ball of what had once been suspected of being a fruit erupted and unfolded, revealing a tiny black body with a single spiny ridge on its back. Their beady little eyes twitched and glimmered, a sharp contrast to their mouths, which were incredibly wide and crammed with sharp teeth. They milled about the bowl in their growing numbers as each raisin erupted to release a little, dark, raisin-like monster. "Oh dear," said Shadow.

It was bound to happen at some point. The massive raisin, revealed by its lesser kin to not actually be a fruit, was making rumbling noises, the body twisting and bulging in places. It had the entire auditorium's attention in under three seconds, with the exception of Tails, who was enthralled with a mouse-maze in some far corner. It stretched and twisted, and the scaly skin tore, exposing a wide set of nasty teeth and a pair of reddish eyes that glared out to the world in newborn curiosity.

Hardly a second later, the entire auditorium was awash with screams from the adults and "COOL"s from the children. The raisin creature, surrounded by noise, instantly clambered for some form of cover, roaring in its oversized-ness.

What happened in the following moments was anybody's guess. Sonic, being as uncaring as he generally was, simply escorted (more shoved and prodded) the other three inhabitants of his house back outside and to his abode, leaving the immense creature and all its little freaky friends to scurry and be nasty however they wanted. They learned later via the news that the creatures (called Raisins, oddly enough) were eventually caught by the ISID, and sent back to the Neitherworld, with the exception of the giant, who remained in captivity due to Sonic's intervention on its behalf and making it even more unnatural than it already was. According to the newsman, all the thing did was cry throughout the entire ordeal, because it was too big to play and crawl around with its much smaller Kalifornea Raisins box-mates without crushing them.

As could be expected, the blue blur got two house-calls later that day, one from the ISID, and one from Tails' school. The teachers had been outraged, and threatened to fail the golden fox, who by that time was having a merry go on the blades of the ceiling fan. Sonic, as stoic as he general was with visitors, pointedly reminded that if they failed the freak he would then have to redo grade four, and be stuck with them for a whole other year, and do the science fair a second time. This shut them up very quickly, and lead to an impressive report card four weeks later.

However, Core (accompanied with the Nanny Squad) was not so lenient with the chaotic hedgehog when he came buy not too long after the teachers. No thanks to Tory, what started as a general disciplining of a multi-century-old-furball with the destructive habits of a two-year-old turned quickly into a shouting match. Sonic won, but Core got the last say, which resulted in the hedgehog pouting for the rest of Monday and a fair chunk of Tuesday.

Aside from Sonic's discomfort, the other three got off scott-free. Knuckles never ate raisins from Kalifornea again, Shadow forgot about most of the event within four hours, and Tails had no inkling of the havoc that was wrecked to get him a passing grade. He most likely would not have cared anyways, so it all more or less worked out in the end.

- Fin.

No raisins were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

And there you have it, folks. Another incredibly stupid story from the depths of my psyche. As for WATW and CATP, they will be getting theirs too. CATP will be continuing the moment I have a new chapter actually written. WATW will probably end up being rewritten, and the original "House" story once again made into a stand-alone. Bear with me folks, it's been a while.


End file.
